Disparuean franc
:For the political party with the same acronym, see Democratic Party of Disparu. The Disparuean Dollar (sign: $; ISO code: DPD) is the currency of Disparu. It is normally abbreviated with a dollar sign ($), or DP$, to distinguish it from other dollar-named currencies. The code (currency abbreviation) for the Disparuean dollar is DPD (which, coincidentally, is also the abbreviation for the Democratic Party of Disparu). It's inflation rate is 1%. Legal tender is issued by the Bank of Disparu and the Royal Disparuean Mint, headed by the Ministry of Finance. History Pre-Secession :Main article: Post-Secession When Quebec finally seceded from Canada in order to form its own nation, the Disparu Committee began to bring the out of circulation in order to replace it with the newly-designed currency, the Disparuean dollar, which depicted individuals who helped form Disparu, and had more security features compared to the Canadian dollar. The Committee decided to keep the current coin designs in order to avoid confusion and to save money. The only changes that were made were: * replacing the word "Canada" with "Disparu" * replacing the of Queen Elizabeth II with the effigy of Queen Caitlin Darach, Disparu's first monarch. Legal tender Banknotes issued by the Bank of Disparu (or coins issued by the Royal Disparuean Mint) are legal tender in Disparu. However, commercial transactions may legally be settled in any manner agreed by the parties involved. Retailers in Disparu may refuse bank notes without breaking the law. According to legal guidelines, the method of payment has to be mutually agreed upon by the parties involved with the transactions. For example, convenience stores may refuse $100 bank notes if they feel that would put them at risk of being counterfeit victims; however, official policy suggests that the retailers should evaluate the impact of that approach. In the case that no mutually acceptable form of payment can be found for the tender, the parties involved should seek legal advice. Coins The Royal Disparuean Mint, located in Jubilife, Coronet, issues and mints coins in denominations of 1¢ (penny), 5¢ (nickel), 10¢ (dime), 25¢ (quarter), $1 (loonie), and $2 (toonie). The standard set of designs have Disparuean symbols, usually wildlife, on the reverse, and an effigy of the current Monarch on the obverse. Commemorative coins with differing reverses are also issued on an irregular basis. Upon the death, abdication or replacement of the current Monarch, the coins' effigy will not be updated until the new Monarch is crowned. Banknotes The Bank of Disparu issues bank notes in denominations of $5, $10, $20, $50, $100 and $200. Each banknote has several security features, which makes forging Disparuean dollars almost impossible. Each banknote is also color coded. All banknotes have numbers on the left of the obverse side in order to assist the blind and as a security feature. Unlike standard Braille, which is written from left to right, the Braille in Disparuean banknotes are written from top to bottom. All banknotes also have unique identification number, the coat of arms of Disparu on the lower right corner, a colour-coded maple leaf on the upper right corner, and a short description about the person depicted on the banknote on its side. The reverse side has the words "FEDERATION OF DISPARU" and "FÉDÉRATION DU DISPARU" on the right side, a unique on the upper part, a short description of the scene depicted, and the same unique identification number from the obverse. As a security feature, the description on both sides of the banknote changes from English to French when tilted in a certain angle, and vice versa. The one hundred and two hundred dollar bills have a special security feature on their reverse side due to the banknotes' high value. All banknotes have a of the person depicted on the obverse side that is visible when viewed in front of a light source. Even if the current monarch is replaced, which will make the signature on the banknote inaccurate, the banknote will still be considered legal. The current series currently being circulated is called the "Pikachurin series", named after the current Monarch, since it was brought into circulation when Lance Pikachurin became the reigning monarch. It was brought into circulation on 14 August 2009 when it replaced the older Darach series. Previous series The first series, the "Darach series", named after the first monarch of Disparu, was used from 10 March 2009 to 14 August 2009, when it was replaced by the Pikachurin series. All banknotes from this series is currently being phased out from circulation by the Bank of Disparu, although they are still considered as legal tender. The Darach series only had five banknotes; $5, $10, $20, $50, and $100. Category:Currencies Category:Economy of Disparu